


Just Kiss Me

by StupidGenius



Series: Tumblr AUs/prompts (Sterek) [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fairy Tale Curses, Hurt Stiles, Lydia knows everything, Oblivious Derek, Tumblr Prompt, of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5210441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidGenius/pseuds/StupidGenius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles touches him, and fucking magic rushes through his veins, warmth spreading in his chest. The kid smiles and his heart races like he’s run a marathon, and it’s – it’s fucking ridiculous, is what it is, because Derek’s not supposed to, to <em>fall in love</em>.</p><p>And shit. That’s what this is. He’s fallen in love. He’s fallen in love and he’s in so deep he doesn’t known if he can get out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said: “Are you still taking Sterek prompts? I loved what you did with the true love's kiss thing. How about the reverse? Derek has to kiss Stiles. Twist! Lydia knows that it has to be Derek.”

It’s nothing out of the ordinary.

The pack’s fighting a witch. She’s been causing trouble all over Beacon Hills, and it wasn’t until four people died that they finally found her, interrupting some sort of ritual she’d been doing in the woods. Derek, of course, doesn’t follow the plan at all, and half the pack gets injured. It’s when Stiles trips over the small bowls the witch had set up on the ground that Derek finally kills her, literally tearing her throat out.

“I never thought you’d ever actually do that.” He says after a moment. Derek rolls his eyes at him.

“Are you alright?”

“Uh. Yeah. I think so.” He stands, brushing the leaves off his jeans and hoodie. “I don’t think she was finished with…whatever she was doing. Good to go.” He assures. Derek narrows his eyes, but accepts it.

Truthfully, Stiles feels a bit weird. But he feels kind of like passing out and sleeping forever after most showdowns, so he doesn’t think much of it. He drops Scott off at his house, then drives home and does a bit of research. He gets ready for bed. He looks a bit pale in the mirror, but that happens sometimes.

It’s fine.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Derek knows something’s wrong the second he wakes up.

He can’t tell why, he just feels…dread? And he’s learned to trust his feelings.

He calls Deaton and asks if there are any other witches or creatures nearby that they should be worried about, but the vet says that everything’s fine. So he doesn’t really understand why he feels this way until he calls Stiles.

Over the past few months, they’ve gotten closer. Derek feels – well, he doesn’t want to acknowledge what he feels, because usually acting on feelings like the ones he has for Stiles usually lead to death and destruction, for either himself and his family or for them.

He knows this is different though. Because with Paige, everything was new, and strange, but good. With Kate – he always felt a bit icky with her, but she made him feel special (Like a trophy to be won, and he’d always hated it, even if he didn’t realize until After). Jennifer, he honestly didn’t feel anything. He was trying so hard to just find someone to love, to maybe settle down, but she turned out to be a psychotic bitch too.

But _Stiles_.

Stiles touches him, and fucking magic rushes through his veins, warmth spreading in his chest. The kid smiles and his heart races like he’s run a marathon, and it’s – it’s fucking ridiculous, is what it is, because Derek’s not supposed to, to _fall in love_.

And shit. That’s what this is. He’s fallen in love. He’s fallen in love and he’s in so deep he doesn’t known if he can get out.

When Stiles doesn’t answer, he knows something’s wrong. Because Stiles always answers his phone. The whole pack always answer’s their phones, because they never know when something bad will happen.

_“Hey, it’s Stiles. Probably busy right now, so leave a message –”_

“Damn it.” Derek growls.

He grabs his keys and drives over to the Stilinski’s home. The sheriff isn’t home. He vaguely recalls Stiles saying something about Seattle, and being alone for the weekend. So he parks in the driveway and goes around the back, not bothering with the door. Stiles’ window is open, and he knows the kid’s home, because the jeep’s parked out front, but – He can’t hear anything. No heartbeat, no tapping of the keyboard, no dumb show on his laptop. Nothing.

He climbs up to the window.

 

 

* * *

 

 

You’d think nothing was wrong, at first glance.

Stiles is laying bed, sheets rumbled and pulled up to his waist.  His hair is a mess, and his arms are bent at weird angles, because Stiles in incapable of sleeping like a normal human being.

But he’s still. Stiles always moves in his sleep, whether it’s a twitch of his fingers or turning his head, he’s always moving. He’s too still, and too pale, and Derek can hardly hear his heartbeat, even from five feet away, _fuck_.

“Stiles.” Derek rushes over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder and shaking him. “Stiles, wake up.” His skin is cold, and Derek knows humans are never this cold. His pulse is _slow_ , and weak, and Derek’s not sure what could do this, what could –

 _The witch_.

The ritual she’d been in the middle of. That had to be what did this. She was going to leave it for some jogger to stumble upon, probably, but Stiles fell in instead.

“ _Stiles_.” He calls again.

This can’t be happening. This _cannot be happening_.

“Stiles, come on. You gotta wake up.” He pleads. “You said you were okay. You have to – you have to be okay.” The silence is killing him. It should be loud, Stiles should be joking, laughing, _moving_. But he’s not. He’s laying half dead because Derek didn’t think to check if he was really okay. He should have _checked_.

Stiles phone starts to ring on his nightstand, and Derek panics for a moment, thinking it’s her father. But it’s not.

It’s Lydia.

“Stiles?!” She says loudly when he answers.

“No, it’s – It’s Derek.” He swallows, throat dry. “Stiles is –”

“The set up the witch had in the woods is a preserve is a curse.” She interrupts. “It’s – it’s a sleeping curse, but she –she did something. It’s different. The original was never supposed to kill the person, just put them to sleep. Is Stiles –”

“He’s still alive.” Derek gets out. “Barely.”

“You have to kiss him.” She tells him.

That’s not what he was expecting.

“What?”

“True Love’s Kiss ends the curse. It’s the same one from sleeping beauty, although the movie version has so much wrong with it that I – That’s not important. Just kiss him.”

“I’m not…I’m not his true love.” And that _hurts_ , but it doesn’t matter right now.

“I don’t have time to argue with you about how fucking oblivious you are, so just do what I tell you.”

And so he does, because Lydia…well, it’s just always best to do what she says.

This isn’t how he pictured his first kiss with Stiles at all. He always imagined their first kiss would be in the preserve, or Stiles’ favorite restaurant. Not while he was cursed and dying,a nd the kiss might not even work.

What if it doesn’t work?

“Did you do it?” Lydia asks after a moment. He leans back.

“Yes.” Stiles doesn’t move. “It’s not working!”

“I’m not wrong.”

“Lydia, we have to –”

“I. Am not. Wrong.” She snaps. And then she just. She hangs up. as if this wasn’t an important life or death situation.

“Come on.” He whispers. “You can’t die. Not yet. I’m not going to tell your father I let you die, Stiles, I _won’t_.”

“Won’wha?” Stiles slurs.

“ _Stiles_.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Wow.” Stiles says after a moment. “A real live Sleeping Beauty story. Amazing.” And then he smacks the back of Derek’s head.

“What?!”

“I can’t believe you didn’t know I’m in love with you. I asked you out on a date last week.”

“I thought you were joking.”

“Just – kiss me before I slap you again.”

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr](http://littleredtheboy.tumblr.com/). Come cry over Stiles with me.
> 
> want me to write anything? [Send me a prompt](http://stupidgenius.tumblr.com/ask).


End file.
